A N G E L
by TIRN33
Summary: Part One: Who knew her parents were villains? Who knew she wasn't human? Who knew that her parents weren't PARENTS? Maggie Hoffa never knew. And neither did any of the Runaways.
1. At the Family Reunion

**Okay, so here's the restart. I hope you guys like it :3 **

**Also, I'm leaving the first story up and separating the books. So here's book one: Pride and Joy.**

* * *

**Hoffa Residence  
6:50 P.M.**

"Seriously?" Megan (Maggie) Hoffa frowned as her parents stood in front of her. "I'm not going."

The young girl with honey brown hair and milky blue eyes glared at her parents; daring them to tell her otherwise.

"Yes, you are." Christina Hoffa crossed her arms with a stern tone.

"Christina," Daniel Hoffa started.

"No, Daniel. We're not going to discuss this. You're going."

"_Daaaaaad!_" Maggie turned to her father with pleading eyes.

Daniel looked between his wife and his daughter; then sighed. "Sorry, Kiddo. Gotta listen to your mother."

"Oh _come on!" _Maggie threw her hands in the air. "The kids don't even _like _me!"

Christina waggled her finger as she reached for her coat. "You don't know what unless you try, Sweetie."

**Wilder Residence...**  
**7:22 P.M.**

"Maggie!" A shrill voice called. Maggie perked to see Molly Hayes running towards her with her arms wide open. "Maggie, you made it!"

"The other kids don't like you, eh?" Christina Hoffa elbowed her daughters shoulder. Maggie rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Maggie? Is that you?" Karolina Dean asked as she walked over to Maggie. "I love the outfit. It's so…_today._"

Maggie looked down at her green tank top and khaki pants. It _was _so today. How blasé.

"ALEX! Get down here, please! We have company!" Mrs. Wilder called at the stairs. A door opened and slammed shut; letting the room view Alex Wilder as he trudged down the stairs.

"Al-EX! What's happenin', brother!" Chase Stein greeted as he spotted Alex from the bottom steps.

"Hey, Chase." Alex grimaced.

"Gotta love the enthusiasm on that one." Maggie whispered to Karolina.

"He looks so excited to be here, too, don't you think?" Gertrude Yorkes agreed as she stood adjacent to Maggie.

"Sorry we're late all!" Mr. Minoru shouted as he entered the house with a bright smile on his face and two bags in his arms; his wife and daughter were in tow. "Big pile up on Cliffside!" He spotted Alex. "Alex! You remember our daughter Nico, don't you?"

"Holy..." Alex whispered.

"Nico!" Karolina suddenly shouted; startling Maggie. She ran up to Nico and tugged slightly at her outfit. "God, you are _so hot_. Where'd you get that outfit?"

"Oh, thanks, Karolina. Actually, I _made_ it." Nico smiled.

"Gert!" Molly called as she popped from behind Maggie; holding onto her hips. "Could you talk to me about girl stuff?"

"Under no circumstances." Gert didn't even flinch.

"Gert," Maggie chuckled as she slightly elbowed her.

"Well, now that we're all here, I believe the adults will be retiring to the _library _for a few hours." Mr. Wilder stated.

"Why don't you kids hang out in the game room for a bit?" Mrs. Wilder placed her hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex shrugged and walked off.

**The Game room...**  
**8:46...**

Maggie curled her feet under her and tipped her head back.

Nico yawned.

"What she said." Gert pointed at Nico.

"Listen, I know we'd all rather be somewhere else right now, but we're stuck here for at least another hour. So we might as well _try_ to amuse ourselves." Alex stated.

"So what's the plan, man?" Karolina asked.

"Please be beer; please be beer please be beer..." Chase whispered as he grabbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Molly giggled.

Maggie snorted. "Sure, let's go ask the 'rents." She jabbed her thumb towards the door.

"There's an idea." Alex perked. "Let's go spy on our 'rents."

"What?" Maggie looked up. "How?"

"She's right," Nico agreed, "Our parents always lock themselves so they can...you know, whatever."

"Maybe," Alex stood up, "but my father's obsessed with surveillance, and he built all sorts of secret passageways throughout the house to keep an eye on stuff."

"Gross." Gert looked up at Alex.

"Oh, he's not a peeping tom or anything, just paranoid about security." Alex assured as he pushed behind one of the games. The console slid to the side, allowing a door to open. "My dad doesn't know I know, but I found this when I was snooping for Christmas presents a few months ago."

And that's when Maggie heard it. It was always at random times, and when it did happen, she spaced out. She could hear their heartbeats. And she could tell who was who somehow. Nico's was racing slightly; Molly's was normal, as was Chase's, Gert's, and Karolina's. But Alex's...his heart was slightly off. Maggie's mouth twisted as she shook her head.

"Okay," Gert finally said as she pointed at the passage way. "Lame secret passage way it is."

"Oh, we're going?" Maggie blinked.

"Weren't you listening?" Karolina smiled.

"Uh, _no_. I spazzed out." She wiggled her fingers. "But, shit, let's go."

**The Corridors...**  
**9:15 pm...**

"This is like the Haunted Mansion at Disney...only boringer." Molly said as she pushed herself through the corridors.

"The Haunted Mansion _is _boring." Maggie corrected.

"Shush, guys." Alex growled. "I'm pretty sure these walls are sound proof. But I don't want to take the chance."

"What about those windows, bro? Wouldn't they be able to see us?" Chase asked as he pointed at the large windows to the left of the group.

"No, they're actually one way mirrors. Or is it two way? I always forget." Alex whispered.

"Can I hold on to you, Alex?" Nico asked as she grabbed Alex's hand, "My night vision stinks."

"Uh, yeah sure." Alex blushed.

And Maggie could feel it again, this time, _all _their hearts were racing. Maggie began to tremble at all the thoughts that were racing in her head.

"Maggs?" Chase whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" She asked as she looked up at him. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little…_dizzy_."

"Very well, Ladies and Gentlemen. If we're all satisfied with Mr. and Mrs. Dean's plans for our _off world _enemies, I suggest we move onto the Pride's final order of business." Mr. Wilder announced.

"Is that my mom and dad?" Chase asked.

Maggie observed over Chase. Her parents looked like the old Japanese priest and priestesses; sitting near the end of the table along with all of the other parents, who were all wearing odd outfits as well.

"The 'Pride'?" Gert asked as she leaned over Maggie carefully.

"Check out those costumes." Nico pointed out.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Alex asked softly.

"Yeah," Chase nodded as he placed an elbow on Maggie's shoulder, "Our parents are totally _gay_."

"No..." Alex adjusted his glasses. "Our parents are superheroes."

"Dear, would you bring out our guest of honor, please?" Mr. Wilder asked kindly.

"With pleasure, Love." Mrs. Wilder walked over to an old book case and yanked it open; revealing a young girl with blue hair and lips while wearing a full pink outfit.

"Whoa, who's _that _piece?" Chase asked slyly.

"Is that a Prostitute?" Maggie twisted her head to the side.

"Okay, this is starting to get a little _Eyes Wide Shut_..." Gert cocked a brow.

"Karolina, I think you should take Molly back to the Game Room..._now_." Alex ordered.

"But I wanna see the Superheroes." Molly protested.

Again...Maggie could hear it. A heartbeat. But only one. It was the girl's. She was scared out of her mind, unsure, and somewhat excited. Her heartbeat was all over the place. Maggie placed her hand on her head; feeling the thumping of the girl's heartbeat in her head.

"Is that a _working girl_, Wilder?" Mr. Yorkes asked. "I thought you and your wife only handled drugs and gambling in this town?"

"Why not add Prostitution to the list?" Mr. Hoffa offered with a sarcastic tone.

"Local matters are none of your concern, Yorkes. Nor _yours, _Hoffa. I don't question what you do, do I?" Mr. Wilder grabbed the young girl by the hand and led her towards the center of the room.

"Did...did he just say _drugs_?" Alex whispered.

"Alex, what if they're _not_ the good guys?" Nico looked over at him.

"You don't really think that…_right_?" Maggie let out a slight chuckle through her words. Now _her _heart was racing.

"Oh, _please_." Gert rolled her eyes. "I've known our parents were evil since I was _five_. This perverted little gathering only confirms it."

"Speak for yourselves, Freak. My parents are practically _saints_." Chase defended.

"Relax, you three. We still don't know anything. Maybe that girl is some _runaway_ they rescued." Alex guessed.

"Dr. Hayes, will you and your husband kindly restrain the girl?" Mr. Wilder ordered.

"Already on it." Mrs. Hayes and her husband's eyes began to glow a light pink as the girl's arms were pulled to the side of her body and her head slightly tilted back. She was frozen in place.

"W-What are you-?" The girl started.

Maggie could feel their hearts race. It sent shivers down her spine and a pounding pain in her head.

"Does your machine need time to charge, Stein?" Mr. Wilder looked at Mr. Stein.

"It runs on self-replicating string of unstable molecules. We're ready when you are." Mr. Stein confirmed.

"Mrs. Hoffa, you may now cleanse the girl's soul of any sins." Mr. Wilder stepped aside as Mrs. Hoffa stepped in front of the girl.

"She's _full _of sins, Wilder. So this is gonna sting." Mrs. Hoffa grabbed a golden cross that dripped a form of liquid. She raised it and pushing it against the girl's head. She cried out in pain as the cross glowed brightly.

"What the hell!" Chase gasped.

"What's your mom, _doing_!" Nico whispered loudly.

"I-I don't know!" Maggie shook her head frantically.

Mrs. Hoffa pulled the cross away and hid her hand behind the long sleeve. "Sorry, hun, but they don't like sinful souls."

"Who's _they_?" Gert asked.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hoffa. Now, Mr. Minoru, the floor is all yours." Mr. Wilder announced.

Mr. Minoru opened a large red book and began to read from it. "Antin Krek Varin."

"They _are_ bad guys." Nico stated.

"Don't worry, Nico." Alex assured. "They're using their real names. If they were villains, they'd be calling themselves, Red Skull...and...And Electro."

Mr. Wilder grabbed the young girl's chin and pulled it up slightly. "I want you to know that you're helping us forge a better tomorrow for our children."

Their heartbeats were thumping inside Maggie's head. As if someone was drumming _on _her head. She gripped Chase's shirt to keep upright. All their heartbeats were pounding...except Alex's...

"On Behalf of Everyone in The Pride, we truly appreciate you _sacrifice_." He then pulled the dagger from his pocket...

And shoved it in the girl's heart.

The Heartbeat stopped.

Nico Screamed.

* * *

**Read and Review :3**


	2. What the F K Just happened?

**Number 3's gonna be up quickly. **

**Though, I don't like how this one's going either... **

**BLEHHH**

* * *

**The Wilder Residence  
9:47 P.M.**

"What was that?" Mrs. Stein asked as she looked at the one way mirror.

"That noise..." Mr. Stein walked forward. "It sounded like screaming."

"W-we have to go." Maggie grabbed Chase and Gert's sleeves. "We have to go…_now_!"

"Dear, you better check on the _children_." Mr. Wilder ordered as he looked back at his wife; who was already heading towards the door.

"RUN!" Chase shouted as he grabbed Maggie and Gert's sleeve and began to run down the corridor; being careful not to hurt each other. Once they got out of the corridors, Alex closed the door shut.

"What happened?" Molly asked quickly.

"W-we need a distraction!" Chase shouted; completely ignoring Molly.

"Here!" Alex tossed A Twister game at Maggie. She quickly pulled the top off and threw the continents on the floor. Nico got down and spread the mat out; putting the spinner near the edge.

"Wait, what's going on?" Karolina asked in a panic.

"Just play along with it! Quick!" Maggie dropped herself on the mat.

"Yay! Twister!" Molly shouted as she spotted everyone trying to tangle themselves up. She raced towards them and jumped; landing on Chase and Maggie. Maggie yelped out of surprise.

"Stop it!" Karolina shouted.

"Get off! You're hurting me!" Gert pushed at Chase.

The door suddenly swung open; revealing Mrs. Wilder.

"Oh, hey, mom!" Alex waved.

She gave him a wry smile. "Alex, is...is everything alright up here?"

"Uh, yeah, totally." He lied, "We were just fooling around with one of _your_ old games." He then mumbled. "And you think _Vice City_ is dirty." He then got up; letting everyone collapse. "Why? Is everything alright with _you_?"

"Of course, it's just...we heard screaming and we were afraid..." Mrs. Wilder trailed off. "Well, I'm glad you're all okay! Anyway, your parents and I are almost done with the last draft of the new fund raising charter. We'll be up in a few. Try not to break anything expensive before then?"

"No problem, Mrs. W!" Chase waved as he stood up.

The door slammed shut and everyone dropped the act.

"Holy _shit_, guys." Maggie leaned against the couch and rested the butt of her palm against her forehead.

"Seriously," Chase agreed.

"I don't think I've ever run so fast in my _life_!" Gert was exasperated.

"You think she bought it, Alex?" Nico looked over at Alex, who was holding his stomach.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I think...I think I'm gonna puke."

"Okay, will someone _please_ tell me what the _hell's_ going on?" Karolina asked from the floor. "What did I miss down there?"

"Why'd we stop twistering?" Molly asked from the same spot.

"Gert, take Molly to the bathroom or something." Alex demanded.

"Why?" She looked at him.

"So we can fill in Karolina what happened." He whispered.

"Molly's parents are involved in this, too, foo!" Maggie whispered back. "She needs to be in on this, too!"

"But she's just a kid." Alex protested.

"She's old enough to know that her parents are _evil_!" Gert retorted.

"Um, _hellooooo_!" Molly Said as she put her hands on her hip. "I _know_ what you guys are talking about!"

"You...you do?" Gert blinked.

"Duh! S...E...X...I'm not a baby!" Molly placed her hands on her hips.

Maggie snickered and Gert looked up at Alex.

"Fine," She caved, "Come on, kid. Let's powder our noses."

"Alright," Karolina said loudly. "What the hell is going on?"

Nico grabbed her hand while Maggie placed her on Karolina's shoulder. "Karolina, you... you better sit down. I don't know how to tell you this, but-."

"Alex's dad just killed some chick." Chase blurted out,

"WHAT!" Alex whipped around.

"Should've seen that one coming." Maggie shook her head.

"It wasn't just _my_ dad!" Alex shouted. "It was _all_ of our parents! You saw!"

"Dude, I don't know _what_ we saw!" Chase barked.

"We _saw _our parents stab some chick in the heart!" Maggie lifted her shoulders and hands.

"An _innocent _girl!" Alex added.

"Stabbed?" Karolina whispered.

"Well, we don't know if that girl was innocent, right? I mean, Maggie's mom did that weird purifying thing and-."

"Are you guys _high_!" Alex snapped. "Our parents are _Super_ _Villains!_"

"Actually, I think he might be right, Karolina." Nico agreed as they sat down.

"You mean like...Doctor Doom?" Karolina stared off into space in a daze.

"Yeah, only times _Twelve_!" Alex hollered. "They said they were a part of something called 'The Pride'. Whoever they are, we have to stop them."

"I think _you're _the high one!" Maggie argued as she pointed at Alex. "How the _hell _are we gonna pull that off!?"

"She's right," Chase pointed, "You expect us us to get a few guns and go all Menedez Brothers on 'em?"

"And we can't confront them dead on." Nico bit her lip. "How do we know they won't kill us?" Nico finished.

"Battle stations, Kiddies." Gert said as she opened the door with Molly behind her. "Something wicked this way comes."

"Hey gang!" Mr. Dean popped his head in and waved. "Don't worry, the old timers are finally packing it in for the night."

They opened the door fully; leaving the kids in full view of the trunk Mr. Hayes and Mr. Yorkes were carrying.

"Gertrude, could I get one of your strapping male friends to give us a hand talking this out to the car?" asked.

"I guess," Gert shrugged. "What's in that thing?"

"Oh, you know, just some stuff the Wilders were nice enough to donate for our auction next month." answered.

"Um, Nico and I can get that." Alex said; his uneasiness eminent.

"Yeah, I may not be one of the boys, but playing the tuba in the marching band has given me amazing upper body strength!" Nico sounded just as uneasy.

"Remember to lift with your knees, Sweetie." Mrs. Minoru reminded.

"Yes, we don't want anyone getting _hurt_ tonight." Mr. Wilder advised.

Maggie could feel Chase's and Gert's blood run cold. Hers did as well. When the adults walked away, Maggie grabbed Chase's sleeve and pulled him back.

"What the _fuck_ are we gonna do?" She growled slightly.

"The hell do I know." Chase shrugged. "But Alex is crazy to think we can take them down."

"I don't know…" Maggie bit her lip. "I mean, yeah, _we _can't stop them, but maybe…"

"No, Maggs, we can't do this." Chase shook his head. "Just forget it."

"Forget it?" She shouted. "How the _hell _are we gonna forget _that_!"

"Hey, guys," Alex interrupted as he popped in the room. "I need your E-mail addresses."

"Why?" Maggie questioned with a little more attitude than she expected.

"So we can meet somewhere tonight to discuss our actions." Alex shoved a pen and a piece of paper with everyone else's e-mails on them.

"Oh, Christ. Not you, too." Chase rolled his eyes.

Maggie scribbled her E-mail, then shoved it in Chase's arms.

**The Griffith Observatory...**

**1:03 a.m.**

"We've been standing out here for three minutes." Karolina looked at her watch, "Where's everyone?"

"It's only been three minutes." Maggie cocked a brow with a frown.

"But it _feels_ like an eternity," Alex finished.

"I'm pretty sure _everyone_ got the message." Maggie assured.

"Hey!" They heard, "Short bus, why didn't you just say meet at the Planetarium? It took me an _hour_ to figure out where this stupid James Dean Memorial was!" Chase exclaimed as he stomped towards the group.

"It was Karolina's idea." Maggie jabbed her thumb to Karolina.

"Yeah," Karolina said softly. "It's pretty much the same distance from my house. Sorry."

"Oh, no." Chase turned his attention to Karolina. "It was great. I was just messin' with you, Karolina."

"I don't know why Nico's not here yet." Alex said; a little worried." She replied to the forward, right?"

"I'm pretty sure she did." Maggie assured with a roll of her eyes.

"But you don't think she-?"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Nico shouted as she walked through the trees hold Gert's hand, "Sorry, Gert doesn't have her permit yet, so I had to give her a ride."

"And I lost my stupid glasses. So we had to stop and pick up contact solution and-."

"Whatever," Alex snapped, "Was everyone able to sneak out okay?"

"I told my parents I was going to a party. So…_yeah._" Maggie nodded.

"Uh, yeah," Karolina answered after turning her head from Maggie.

"My parents are practically unconscious." Gert added. "Satanic rituals must really wear a person down."

"I still feel bad about leaving Molly out of the loop." Nico sighed. "I hope she's...you know..."

"Um, is anyone else having a hard time processing this?" Karolina blurted out. "I mean, no matter what you guys saw down there, it sounds like our parents have been leading double lives for..._years_. How is that possible?"

"What? How is it possible that our parents _lied_ to us?" Gert cocked a brow. "Um, let's see, Santa, The Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny, um, _God_?" Gert counted them off on her fingers. "_You're the prettiest girl in school. This won't hurt a bit. Your face will freeze like that."_

"_Everything's going to be alright." _Alex finished.

Maggie gripped the straps to her back pack. "_You'll be safe with us._"

"So what do we do now?" Nico asked.

"Well, whatever it is, we should decide as a group." Alex said as he scratched the back of his head. "But I say we call the cops. They'll put our parents to the vault or wherever they hold the Sinister Six-types these days.

"The cops?" Maggie pulled her head back. "Seriously?"

"Alex, if the Pride really is a group of... of _Bad Guys_, like you think it is, how come I never read about them in my history of Masked crime elective?" Karolina asked.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure _Google_ doesn't have the link to an article on them." Maggie waved her hand.

"Exactly, just because they dress up in stupid outfits doesn't mean they're super terrorists." Chase barked.

"It's called a secret society, boys and girls." Gert answered. "Like the Freemasons? Am I the only one who saw _From Hell_?"

"But if I accuse my mom and dad of something, and it turns out they didn't really do it, it could still ruin their careers. That happens all the time in Hollywood." Karolina stated.

"Yeah, the more I think about it, the more I realize it was probably just some kind of lame performance piece. We should forget that we ever saw it and go back to our lives!" Chase shouted.

"Didn't we go _over _this, Chase?" Maggie tipped her head to the side and glared at him.

"Live in denial much, Chase?" Gert glared. "I say we get the LAPD on the horn and narc these psycho's out."

"I agree...which means we're two for and two against." Alex announced. "Maggie?"

She shook her head. "Hell, don't bring me into this." She raised her hand. "Honestly, I think calling the police would be a waste of our time. The cops wouldn't believe us unless we had proof. And we can't just blow it off as if it was nothing because our parents _did_ kill someone. So I'm _not_ deciding."

"Okay, you're the tiebreaker, Nico." Alex finalized.

"Um… I don't know, really." She twisted her lips in response. "We're talking about our _parents_. I mean, mine aren't perfect, but they're not monsters. They never were to me, anyway." She lowered her voice. "But I keep thinking about that girl. She wasn't much older than us, you know? If nothing else, we should try and get to the bottom of this for her." She looked back up at Alex. "So I say…make the call."

"WEAK!" Chase shouted; causing Nico, Maggie, and Karolina to jump. He wiggled a finger in her face. "You're just voting that way 'cause you want to suck face with Alex."

"I do _not_!" Nico denied.

Alex looked hurt.

"I mean..." Nico started.

"Forget it, Nico." Alex waved his hand back. "Paul, a little dialing music..."

"You're making a _huge_ mistake, Bro!" Chase shouted.

"Jesus, Chase, Let it _go_." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"How the _hell_-."

"Shh!" Nico shushed.

"Hi, um, I'd like to report a murder..." Alex started.

"_Like to_?" Maggie cocked a brow.

"I mean, I wouldn't like to. But-." Alex was cut off. He sighed, "Well, it's _complicated_...You gotta understand. We're not talking about a bunch of Gang-bangers doing a drive-by here. My parents...and their friends. They're a part of The Pride. They're like Dark Wizards...and...and Mad Scientists...and-." Alex was cut off again. He gripped the phone. "No! God, please! I swear I'm not lying!"

Maggie narrowed her eyes as she heard it again: a heartbeat. Alex's, heartbeat. Surprisingly enough, Alex had a pretty calm heartbeat. It wasn't racing like she'd expected it to be. It was extremely calm. She didn't like this. The next thing she knew, Alex pulled the phone away from his head with a frown on his face.

"Told you!" Chase snapped.

"Guess we're on our own." Alex put his phone away.

"We can't just give up!" Nico cried. "The police will _have_ to believe us if we bring them some kind of evidence!"

"We don't _have_ evidence, Nico." Maggie crossed her arms.

"Exactly," Chase agreed. "What are we gonna show them? Our parents' Halloween masks?"

"No, more like a _body_." Gert replied.

"Exactly," Nico pointed. "Where's the trunk now?"

"Trunk?" Chase blinked. "What trunk? Why does it feel like I accidently skipped a chapter?"

"Gert's dad probably already dumped it into the tar pits or something, Nico." Alex replied.

"Actually, he and my mom carried it inside as soon as we got home." Gert answered.

"Oh gross." Maggie shook her head.

"Yeah, is the _girl _still inside?" Karolina rose one of her brows.

Alex narrowed his eyes. "Only one way to find out."

**Santa Monica Freeway...**

**1:59 a.m.**

"I ran away from home, and now I'm running back there?" Gert groaned as she leaned against the inside of the van.

"It's not like you're gonna stay there." Maggie said as she pressed her head back against the van.

"Yeah, This is purely smash-and-grab, Gert." Alex said. "We'll be in and out."

"Please don't say In-N-Out. I'd _kill_ for one of their burgers right now." Nico whined, crossing her hands over her stomach. "I have this thing with stress and food..."

Karolina sighed as she grabbed the fuzzy dice hanging from Chase's rear-view mirror. "I still think we should have taken my car" She said, "It's less conspicuous than the Shaggin' Wagon here."

"Hardly. Remember those two sniper dudes last year?" Chase smirked. "Everyone in Virginia was looking for one white van, but they couldn't find one 'cause every plumber and electrician and whatever drives one."

"So do Pedophiles." Maggie added from the back with a smirk.

"Say whatever you want, Maggs. I get in this bad boy and I totally drop of The Man's radar. I'm hiding in plain sight."

Gert cocked a brow. "Is anyone else worried that the apple didn't fall far from the tree?"

**The Yorkes Residence...**

**2:43 a.m.**

The group slowly made their way towards the basement, with Gert leading them. Alex turned around and put his finger to his lips.

"All right, keep the volume on low," He whispered. "We don't wanna wake the big bads."

"Don't worry, my parent's slept through the '94 earthquake." Gert said from ahead of Alex. "Plus, they bought practically the only house in California with a basement in it so I could play drums without ticking off the neighbors."

Just as they got to the bottom of the stairs, Maggie stopped. "What the _fuck_?"

"Not exactly how I'd word it…but, _yeah_." Karolina said from next to her. "It's like a whole season of Antiques Roadshow down here. How are we gonna find anything?"

"I don't think we _could_ find anything without breaking _something_." Maggie motioned towards the back with Karolina.

Gert turned on the light and blinked. "Well, at least I found my accursed glasses, granted, they were in my pocket."

"But no sign of the Pirates Chest." Chase announced. "See, no evidence of nothing!"

"You are _such_ a downer." Maggie glared at him. "You haven't even been looking!"

"Because there's no point." Chase turned to her. "We're not gonna find anything."

"Well, what if there was a secret passage or something?" Nico asked softly. "Like in Alex's house?"

"Check around for some kind of switch." Alex ordered.

"I told you idiots, we're not going to find anything!" Chase groaned.

"Stop whining, it makes you look whimpy." Maggie said as she lifted up painting. "Looky what I found." It was a keypad.

"Don't touch it." Gert cautioned. "What if you trip off alarms or something?"

Nico walked up to it and peered at the pad. "Looks like you need a five digit password," she said, looking even closer at the keys. "Something with the numbers three, four and seven."

"How can you tell?" Karolina asked.

"Those keys are a smidge darker than the other ones, from the oil on your fingertips." Nico answered.

"Get out! That is _so_ C.S.I, Nico!" Karolina squealed.

"Are there letters with the numbers?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, like on a phone. Why? What can you spell with those three digits?" Nico asked.

"Pride." Alex said coldly.

"I swear, if that's the password…" Maggie turned around.

"The name of their little club? Isn't that a little _obvious_?" Chase quirked a brow.

"Well, Old People _are_ kinda obvious. Like my mom's AOL password is _password_." Karolina added.

"It's not worth the risk, Alex!" Gert argued. "If my parent's catch us down here, we're dead. Literally. I know I said they were heavy sleepers, but they're not-"

"Give it a try, Nico. I've got a good feeling about this." Alex interrupted.

"But how-." Maggie started.

"Have a little faith in me." Alex persuaded.

"I do, Alex," Nico said as she punched in the letters, "I-." She was cut off by the wall splitting open.

"Whoa!" Nico exclaimed.

"A trapdoor? Are you kidding me?" Gert yelled.

"How predictable." Maggie shook her head.

"It worked! It actually-" But Karolina was cut off the appearance of, from the open trapdoor, something large, dark, and exceedingly reptilian.

It hissed menacingly as it charged out of the door.

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW :3**_


	3. How Unexpected

**BLEEEHHHh!**

* * *

**The Yorkes Residence...  
2:49 A.M.**

The group backed away slowly.

"What the FUCK!" Gert shouted.

"Nobody move! They...They sense motion!" Alex cautioned.

"That's only in movies, You Douche!" Maggie shouted as Chase grabbed her shoulders to pull her back.

"What is that thing?" Nico couldn't take her eyes off of it. But then again, no one could.

"It's a...a Velociraptor!" Alex blurted out.

"That's impossible, Alex! They're not-." The Velociraptor sniffed Karolina. "Aah! Get away!"

"Chill, Karolina," Chase grabbed a lamp, "C.G.I. or whatever. I'll prove it."

"No! Put it down, you psycho!" Maggie snapped.

"Don't!" Alex ordered.

"You're gonna get us killed!" Nico shrieked.

"Look, it's nothing but..." He slammed the lamp onto the dinosaur's head; breaking it in half. It turned and glared at him before jumping on top of him.

"STOP IT!" Gert shouted.

"...art in Heaven, allowed be thy name..." Chase prayed as the Dinosaur looked up from Chase.

"Down girl," Gert moved forward cautiously. Surprisingly, the Dino moved away from Chase. "Uh, heel?" It sat down.

Maggie blinked. "What just happened?"

"How…how did you…?" Alex asked.

"I. Have. _No_. Idea." Gert answered slowly.

"What just happened?" Chase cried; sitting up.

"Um…" Nico said. "Is this a dream? This is too weird to be real."

"I don't know, but we have to go now!" Karolina cut in, grabbing Nico's arm

"Quiet, we're gonna wake Gert's psycho parents." Alex said. "I can't deal with them and a… a whatever that thing is." He finished, pointing towards the Dinosaur.

"Well, it's obviously a mutated Kitten." Maggie cocked a brow.

"Must you always be so…_catty_?" Karolina rested her hand on her hip.

"Meow." Maggie waved her hand as if it were a paw with a smirk.

"It's okay, Alex." She said. "I told you, my folks sleep like the dead and they're three floors up. They can't hear-"

"Hello, Gertrude." A voice said. The group froze and turned around to see Gert's parents standing near the stairs.

"Oh, fuck." Maggie whispered as she backed up.

"Mom? Dad?" Gert asked in fear.

"Run, everyone!" Alex ordered as he ran towards Gert's parents. "I'll hold them-." He swung, but instead of hitting them, his arm went right through her parents. "-Off?"

"Holograms," Maggie said as she pointed at them. "You fail, Alex."

"Hey, you thought they were real, too. I heard that _'oh, fuck'_." Alex commented.

"Wait, the dinosaur was real, but her parents are C.G.I.?" Chase wondered as Nico helped him up.

"Hey squirt," Gert's dad continued. "I'm sorry, but if you're watching this projection we recorded…your mother and I are probably dead."

"What?" Gert asked, obviously confused.

"I think this is their will…or something." Maggie pointed as she stood next to Gert.

"Hopefully, we were able to get this secret chambers access code to you before we died." Mrs. Yorkes stated.

"Don't be absurd, Stacy. If we didn't get her the code, how would she be able watching us now? You think she just _accidentally _stumbled onto all of this?"

"Well, _actually_…" Gert tilted her head to the side.

"Presumably," Mrs. Yorkes continued, "I see you've met your new _pet_."

"Don't be scared, she doesn't bite…unless there's something you _want _her to bite." Mr. Yorkes added.

"Before our 4-D time portico was destroyed, we traveled to the 87th century and had her commissioned. Cost us a pretty doubloon, so I hope you're grateful." Mr. Yorkes explained.

"Hold up," Gert said as she patted the Dino, "_What _century?"

"She's been genetically engineered to respond to only _your _mental commands." Mrs. Yorkes informed; completely ignoring Gert's questioned.

"I think they're the type of holograms that don't answer back." Chase whispered.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions," Mr. Yorkes declared, "but I'm sure you'll find all the answers you're looking for inside our _**Abstract**_, the sacred text that guides our organization."

Mrs. Yorkes pointed at the book on the stand inside the open wall that the Dinosaur had first came out of. "It will explain everything we've ever done, and everything _you _need to do now that we're gone."

Maggie walked over to the book and picked it up. She turned back to Gert, "You sure you wanna read this?"

"Of course." Gert held her hand out.

Maggie opened it as she walked towards Gert. She cocked a brow. "What the-?" She started. "The hell is this?"

"What's what?" Gert asked as she grabbed the book. She flipped a couple pages and looked up. "Is this some kind of _joke_? It's written in some _foreign language._"

"It may seem like gibberish now, but it'll all make sense after you've deciphered it." Mr. Yorkes assured.

"Just use the decoder ring Mr. and Mrs. Dean gave you when you turned eighteen." Mrs. Yorkes informed.

"No, honey, it's the Hoffa's who have it." Mr. Yorkes corrected.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Yorkes looked up. "I thought it was the Deans?"

Mr. Yorkes looked up. "Well, whoever gave it to you, use the decoder ring. I'm pretty sure _one _of them gave it to you."

"Our parents gave you a ring?" Karolina asked as she leaned forward.

Maggie placed her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"I'm _fifteen! _And I have _no _idea what they're talking about!" Gert snapped.

Maggie blocked out the rest, not caring about what else they had to say, she was still trying to take this all in. Before she knew it, the hologram shut off with a soft _click_.

"Okay, um…Huh?" Gert asked.

So can we go to the police now?" Nico asked, "Please?"

"With what?" Alex asked. "We've got Gert's parents claiming to be time travelers, but nothing to show they helped kill that girl."

"Are you nuts?" Chase yelled. "They've got psychic raptors in their basement!"

"Yeah, and Siegfried and Roy have _white tigers _in theirs." Gert answered. "It doesn't mean they're criminals, just..._odd_."

"How the hell are gonna explain that we found a Velociraptor in Yorkes' _basement_? I mean, sure we're onto something, but that's all we have: A _lead_." Maggie shrugged.

"Maggie's right," Alex agreed, "We still need a smoking gun to put away our parents for good. Without it, they'll probably just Shapiro their way out and kill us as soon as they're free."

"What about that not-so-little black book of theirs?" Nico asked. "Didn't they say it's got info on all they're crimes and stuff? Maybe that'll tell us where they hid the girl's body."

"Yeah, and all we have to do is either go to Karolina's and my house to fine that decoder ring or whatever." Maggie finalized.

"_My _house?" Karolina inquired as she put her hand to her chest. "But...My parents can't really be part of this. They might be a little eccentric, but they're not evil. They don't even eat meat!"

Yeah, well neither did Hitler..." Gert said; trailing off.

"Karolina, if you'd seen what the rest of us saw back at my house, you'd understand." Alex said. "I'm with Maggie. We should press on to your pad next. First we've got to decide what to do with this...thing." He pointed at the Dino.

"Sorry girl. Guess that means its back to the dog house for you. Don't worry, I'll be back for you when this is all over, okay?" Gert said softly as she led the Dino back into the trapdoor. It whimpered softly at Gert.

"And I thought my life was weird _yesterday_." Chase mumbled.

**The Dean Residence  
4:14 a.m.**

The house was enormous. Sure Maggie had been over a couple times, but every time she saw it, she couldn't help but admire it for a while; inhaling the smell of strawberries and fruit cake. She continued onward; digging through Karolina's mother's jewelry chest and in certain drawers.

"This room's clean. Any luck up there, guys?" Alex called.

Maggie walked out of the master bed room with Karolina in tow; they stopped at the staircase railing. "Nope, I got nothing."

"No, Maggie and I have been through every jewelry box and trinket drawer in the house. No offence, but I seriously don't think my parents are like the rest of yours. They're good people." Karolina declared with furrowed brows.

"Well keep looking for some kind of switch or keypad thing." Alex ordered.

"Why? Just cause one of our houses is tricked out doesn't mean this place is." Gert said as Alex placed his hand on the painting on the far side of the wall.

"You never know, Gert." Maggie said as she walked down stairs.

"Never fear kiddies," Chase called from the back room, "Chase is on the case, and he just hit the _pay dirt_."

"Did you find the ring?" Gert asked.

"Nope, but I was rummaging through Mr. Dean's den and I scored his last will and testament." Chase informed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alex asked.

"It's basically what we found at Gert's place, right? Instructions on what to do if her parents kicked the bucket?" He shuffled through the papers.

"That's right, that's where we got our last lead from." Maggie pointed.

"Hey! That's private!" Karolina shouted.

"Karolina, don't you think it's a bit weird that your father had a Will even though I'm pretty sure he's in perfect health?" Maggie questioned with narrowed eyes.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter, it's still rude to read someone's last Will." Karolina argued.

"Relax, it's pretty boring; they didn't leave you any dinosaurs or anything." Gert informed as she shuffled through the papers.

"Yeah, but check out the last page" Alex said, pulling said sheet out of the pile. He started reading off of it. "_And to our beloved daughter Karolina, we bequeath the following, may she use it wisely._" He pulled a picture up. "And then there's just a picture of this." It was a picture of a winged pole encircled by two snakes that were crossed out.

"A _**caduceus**_? Well, it is the symbol for-."

"Yeah, yeah, we've all been to the hospital, showoff. But why's it got the _**Ghostbuster's**_ symbol around it?" Chase interrupted.

"I don't know, but that snake thing is carved on my _**MedAlert bracelet**_." Karolina asserted as she pulled her hand up and pulled her sleeve down. The silver chain gleamed in the lights that hung above her.

"Maybe your parents were trying to tell you not to wear it anymore?" Nico suggested.

"Why? I've had this thing on since I was _four. _My parents told me never to take it off. I'm like, deadly allergic to penicillin."

"Do you _know_ you're allergic to penicillin, or is that just what your parents _said_?" Alex asked.

"Why would they lie about something like that?" Karolina took the will paper.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because they've lied to us our _entire _lives." Maggie crossed her arms.

"Look, how about you prove us _all _wrong and take off the bracelet?" Alex tested.

"You're _crazy_! This picture probably meant that they didn't want me to go to…_Med School_!" Karolina alleged.

"Good Logic!"" Maggie retorted.

Karolina glared at her and pulled her wrist up. "_**FINE**_!" She snapped as she grabbed her bracelet and yanked it off her arm; small shards of metal flying in the air. "If you want it so bad, _have it_! It's _nothing_!" She chucked the bracelet away from her.

"See!" She shouted. Just as she did, her body exploded with neon colors; flowing off of her like soft tuffs of smoke. Her hair; which had been tied up, had been released and was now flowing behind her; defying gravity. The colors were so bright, but she looked so…beautiful.

"Whoa," Magie gasped.

"Oh no." Karolina whispered as she looked at her hands.

"It's _beautiful_." Chase complemented. "Like a burning painting, or-."

"_**GET AWAY**_!" Karolina screamed.

"What's wrong with me? What am I?" she cried, voice raised in fear.

"An angel." Chase suggested.

"A...a mutant?" Gert offered.

"She can't be." Nico said. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, but...she's too old to just turn into one isn't she?"

"Way too old." Maggie agreed. "But what else could she-?"

"Hold on, let me think," Alex interrupted, "Didn't my father say something with Karolina's parents dealing with…with _off world_ enemies?"

"An alien?" Maggie offered. "No way, that's-."

"An _alien_!" Karolina repeated with panic in her voice.

"Maybe being on this planet gives your parents and you these…powers or whatever, and that bracelet is made of some mineral that blocks those abilities, sorta like Krypto-." Alex suggested.

"You've been watching too many WB shows, bro. that's ridiculous." Chase denied.

And then she felt it again. Heartbeats. They were booming. Maggie couldn't even hear what the hell Gertrude was saying until she was able to grab her head and close her eyes. Everything was coming to now. She took a deep breath and looked up; Karolina was still freaking out.

"So I'm the daughter of some kind of…_space invaders_?" Karolina asked in disbelief. "God, first you tell me that my parents are _evil, _and now I find out I'm not even _human_?" She shook her head and cupped her head with her hands. "I wish I never learned about _any _of this!" She began to cry. "I was so much happier being kept in the _dark_! I…I hope our parents _do _kill us!"

"Karolina!" Maggie shouted. Unbeknownst to Karolina, she began to float as she cried. "You're floating!"

Karolina looked down and gasped. "I can fly?" Her face suddenly lit up and the tears dried instantly as she looked down to see that she was beautifully flying in the sky. "_**I CAN FLY!"**_

Maggie gawked at her. "Wow."

* * *

_**READ AND REVIEW~**_


End file.
